Haunted
by NettieTheCarrot
Summary: Lucie Rose knew what was happining but would she speak up before it was to late, and when it was how would shecope with a new change.Disclaimer - i do not own casualty or any of their characters. UPDATED EVERY SUNDAY- WEDNESDAY
1. Chapter 1

Targeted

 **Sorry for not updating or uploading for a long time so I'm trying to work on organisation, as always please review as it means a lot to me and I know if you like it or not. Feel free to pm with a story idea, hope you enjoy this story line xxx**

Cal walked into the Ed looking exhausted with Lucie behind looking bright and cheerful,"here,you need this more than me" Lucie said handing Cal the coffee, gave him a kiss then went off to treat patients skipping happily to cubical 4.

"Rough night huh Cal?" Noel said winking looking in Lucie's direction as Cal clicked giving Noel a death stare "oh I wish, I was up all night with Annabella who cried all night long because she's ill" cal moaned, while Connie passed him and patted his shoulder "welcome to parenthood Dr knight, soon you'll be old and grey" she said as max and Noel stood there laughing when Ethan walked in and the entrance went silent "you do know this is a hospital and not a play ground?" Ethan asked

" lighten up nibbles, even Ms Beauchamp Is having a joke!" Cal explained

" just get back to work please Cal" Ethan said when Cal heard a scream coming from cubical 4.

He walked in drawing the curtains to see Lucie pinned up against the wall with a black eye,"hey what happened to picking on someone your own size" Cal shouted at the man as he got him of Lucie "Cal I'm fine!, me and Mr potters just had a disagreement on his treatment" Lucie said exiting the cubical as if nothing had happened, as she walked over to Connie " do you have a spear moment to talk?" Lucie asked as Connie motioned to her office and then pointed to a chair wanting her to sit down while Connie closed the door "what do you need Dr rose!" Connie asked unusually friendly " I think someone is trying to kill me!" Lucie said trying to hold tears back in here eyes

" he started to strangle me and as soon as I screamed he ran and bought in a confused Mr potter, holding a gun to his head if he didn't do what he said, and and..." Lucie spoke shivering

"Come here you don't need to explain anything more to me" connie said pulling her in for a hug

"Thank you" Lucie replied heading back to work.

Later she received a text "go to the old bridge later and Connie stays alive" Lucie froze as lofty bumped into her knocking her in phone on the floor "I'm so sorry" lofty said reading the text on Lucie's phone "save it"!" She snapped walking off.

"Cal is everything alright with Lucie?" Lofty asked receiving a confused look of Cal

" I think so, why?" Cal asked

" because she just snapped at me" Lofty said in horror

" I'll go talk to her, are shifts about to finish anyway, see you tomorrow" cal said as he walked off.

" are you ready to go?" Cal asked walking over to Lucie as she nodded they walked out the Ed hand in hand walking to their mini "so what we having for tea?" Cal asked breaking the silence

"What about that Chinese take away near the old bridge, once we pick Annabella up?" Lucie asked

"Sounds like a plan" Cal said as they stopped at Ethan's and lea's to pick Annabella up, staying for a cup of tea then setting off.

As they approached the bridge Lucie got another text "get out the car or else Cal and Annabella die". "Cal stop the car!" Lucie shouted as the gears screeched and the car came to a halt.

"I don't want to live like this any more,I don't need this, I don't need you, I don't want you goodbye Caleb!" Lucie said as she got out slammed the door, throwing her phone on the seat. Checking if the road was all clear, it was as a car came at 70mph towards Lucie,her lifeless body slung from the car bonnet as the car drove of, knocking her to the ground, while her painful,lifeless,weak,vulnerable body lay there in silent. The only things that could be heard then were the screams and shouts coming from Cal's mouth praying Lucie could pull through.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, this is. Lucie Rose,28, hit by a car going approximately 70mph, she was Kod at the scene, not regained consciousness, suspected broken leg, fracture to the wrist, she's had 10mp and 5.3 litres of saline" Dixie said as she was wheeled into resus, as Zoe started to asses her injuries.

When Cal walked in all his colleagues stood shocked to see him as Ethan spoke out "Cal Lucie got hit" as Cals reaction didn't change

"I know I watched, and didn't do anything" Cal said breaking down rushing into resus to see tubes everywhere monitors beeping as his world went into a blur, when Ethan came in "Cal come on let's go now" Ethan said as Cal was led out of resus and went into the staff room.

"What happened Cal?" Ethan asked his older brother who stood shaking

" she got a tt-ext of someone and she said that she needed to get out because she didn't want or need me, an-nd got out the car as someone came speeding up hitting her and then drove off" Cal said

" do you know what they look like?" Ethan asked gently as Cal shook his head " you said something about a phone why don't you find the text?" Ethan said while he and Cal walked to Cals car. " here found it" Cal said as he read it out "get out the car or else Cal and Annabella die" and then found another "go to the old bridge later and Connie stays alive" Ethan and Cal froze shocked when Lea arrived with Annabella " how is she and what are you two doing in the rain?" Lea asked as Cal showed her the texts "what!" Lea said as she took Lucie's phone and ran into the Ed while Cal got into his car and received a text " told you I would get you back brother" he read out as he went driving off to the place it all began.

Flash back

"Evan where are you?" Cal shouted as he heard sobs coming from the curtains

" you did this you monster!" Evan said punching Cal

" I didn't run her over!" Cal shouted

" no but you told her to go" Evan screamed

" I didn't know she would be killed" cal said

" you caused this Caleb your the problem you try to destroy my life so there will be a time I destroy yours" Evan said

" good luck" cal said walking of.

End of flash back

As Cal got out the car he was shocked to be standing where he used to live he went in and saw the curtains, flowers and the figure of his brother "poor Lucie but I did warn you" Evan spoke

" she could die!" Cal shouted

" no she will live but you won't be so lucky!" Evan said

"What are you going to do?" cal asked as he secretly rang Ethan

" we're going to die in a tragic fire ,no one will know who ran over Lucie and how and why you were at our old house, Ethan may ask questions but they will move on without you, Lucie will be more than relieved, like she said ,she didn't want you or need you" Evan said

"Wow you must have so much free time" Cal said Evan started setting a fire

" any last words?" Evan asked sarcastically

" yeah, Ethan help" Cal said to the phone as Ethan ended and smoke crowded the rooms leaving Cal fighting as he fell into unconsciousness.

At the hospital Robyn had helped record Ethan record Cals phone call and they had informed police, ambulance a fire services praying they would get their in time.

Please review x


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter for Wednesday xx**

Don't do this please I'm sorry" Zoe shouted

48 hours earlier

Dixie,Iain and the firefighters entered the burning building, smoke clustering their throats as the debris fell around them. They searched every room until they finally came to the one at the top where lay 2 bodies covered head to toe in soot, burns as smoke surrounded the room, a box of matches left on the floor.

Dixie went over to the taller of the bodies to find Cal, first she checked for a pulse she was relived to find one it was weak ,but there was a pulse.

Back at the hospital Ethan had been informed about Cal and was freaking out, Lucie was in a surgery and would not be out for 2 hours, why did he let his brother go alone, will Cal make it, this was all his fault. The ambulance had finally arrived at the hospital, the doors swung open and Ethan made eye contact with his brother lying there he convinced himself that Evan deserved it but he could help feel sorry for him.

" okay this is Evan Hardy, 25, was in a fire for 30 minutes, superficial burn, head laceration and bruising to the chest." Iain explained as Evan was wheeled into resus when his heart stopped, Dylan started a cycle of CPR on him, and finally realised why Ethan hated being called Evan.

 **Flashback**

" look at you two spitting image" Mrs hardy spoke

" what about me mum" Young Caleb asked

" Caleb you defiantly are something special" she said kissing him on the head

" brothers forever ey" Evan said as all boys laughed as their mum took a picture

" there you can remember this day forever" Mrs Hardy said handing Ethan the picture

 **End of flashback**

" what you looking at?" Robyn asked looking over Ethan's shoulder

" old picture" he muttered as Robyn pointed at each boy knowing which one was which

" that's got to be Cal posing right" Robyn said as they both laughed

" how do you make me feel like nothing's happening?" Ethan asked

" it's called friendship!" Robyn said walking into the staff room.

" okay we have Caleb knight, 28, in a fire for an hour, has a head laceration, superficial burns and a bit of debris in his leg, Kod at the scene and in the ambulance gained consciousness, he's had 5 of morphine" Dixie said wheeling him in as Ethan ran straight in. As he entered he heard Dylan saying time of death and knew Evan hardy was dead.

" Connie is he..?" Cal gasped

" I'm afraid so" Connie consoled as Cal lay shocked

" does that mean I could?" Cal asked as he started fitting, while Connie started barking orders.

"Cal?" Ethan shouted worried

" okay, Ethan can you go, don't worry I won't let anything happen I promise!" Connie said as Ethan left and standing outside of resus was Lea, without thinking he went in for a kiss letting all his emotions out, as he picked Annabella up worry for the 2 year old who's both parents are fighting for their lives, he thought, so **much** can change in a day ,how much life changes and how one second makes a difference, when Lea said " Ethan its Lucie" straight away he ran as fast as he could.

Hope you enjoy this please review so I know what you think off this, I thought about this being the last chapter but then **more** ideas came rushing to my head so I think there will be 2 or 3 more chapters xx G

Recommend listening to never get to heaven- Sarah Blaine when reading this xx


	4. Chapter 4

Warring sentisive issue in this. Chapter

Ethan ran straight to Lucie's room, panicking, pacing outside worrying when about 30 minutes later Lea came out "she wants to speak to you!" Ethan sighed of relief, when he entered her room she was sat up crying, "how could he be so stupid" she sobbed

"He didn't know what was happening, he was in shock but he did the right thing phoning me" Ethan said as tears built. In his eyes

"Are you okay Ethan?" Lucie asked seeing how it had hit him" Lucie asked quitly

"DO I look okay, my brothers dead!" He shouted smashing a glass of flowers as he through them across the room, while Lucie had a break down, chanting Cals dead over and over in her head.

"Luc, you okay?" Lea asked coming into. Her room seeing a smashed vase

"C-als d-dead" she sobbed uncontrollably as lea rubbed her back conforming her

"Are you sure" lea asked

" Ethan told me and got angry, smashed the vase!" Lucie told her as lea stormed out the door "Lea don't do anything stupid please?" Lucie pleaded, when Zoe came in a told her some bad news.

Lea barged straight into resus and stood staring at a fully alive Cal "Ethan told Luicie you were dead, but you-" lea said as Cal interrupted her

"Wait Lucie's awake, I. Need to see her!" He pleaded to Connie

" fine but don't be long!" Connie warned, when Cal reached Lucie's room he saw her crying "you killing me off already" Cal said entering the room but Lucie didn't move she just kept crying, as Zoe left and they were alone "Lucie are you okay?" Cal asked putting a hand on her shoulder " I-tt was a b-oy" she sobbed into Cal

" was?" Cal questioned knowing the answer

"We had a miscarriage Caleb, as in the baby died when your psycho brother ran me over" she cried louder

" are daughter will never have a brother or sister, because I can't have kids, I cant have kids and I thought you were dead which didn't help. Why were you so stupid and wanted revenge, you could of died like Evan did, and I love you too much and I would die if you died" Lucie ranted as Cal cried louder than she did

"I know but I'm with you, you don't have to face this alone, I love you and I always will!" Cal said as he tried to think about this

"Toby, his name was Toby, Cal were doctors and we don't even know how to deal with this,yet we see it on a regular basis. No wonder people are depressed about it. Because im distraught!" Lucie continued

"Come here we made it this far we can deal with this" Cal said kissing her

" you know for once in your life Caleb knight you are right" she said still crying as he wiped her tears.

I've been wanting to do this since I met you,there was a time in. My life where I would run away from myself , my problems and with you I never have a we have had are fair share. Before you I had no clue what love was, the only thing I had was sex, alcohol and women.

Now I don't need it I went 9 months without it, you have changed me for the better and this is why I went back to the old house to get this" he said as he pulled out a ring

"Lucie Mae Rose, will you marry me!" Cal said getting down on one knee

"How about yes" Lucie replied and for the first time that day she actually cried tears of joy.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter don't worry this is not the end there may be more chapters but guys where do you think Ethan is please favourite and review and tell me what you think xxx G


End file.
